This application relates to fiber optical filters based on evanescent coupling through a side-polished fiber coupling port and applications of such filters.
Optical waves may be transported through optical waveguiding elements or “light pipes” such as optical fibers, or optical waveguides formed on substrates. A typical fiber may be simplified as a fiber core and a cladding layer surrounding the fiber core. The refractive index of the fiber core is higher than that of the fiber cladding to confine the light. Light rays that are coupled into the fiber core within a maximum angle with respect to the axis of the fiber core are totally reflected at the interface of the fiber core and the cladding. This total internal reflection provides a mechanism for spatially confining the optical energy of the light rays in one or more selected fiber modes to guide the optical energy along the fiber core. Optical waveguides formed on substrates may also be designed to provide spatial optical confinement based on total the internal reflection. Planar waveguides, for example, may be formed by surrounding a slab or strip of a dielectric material with one or more dielectric materials with refractive indices less than that of the dielectric slab or strip.
The guided optical energy in the fiber or waveguide, however, is not completely confined within the core of the fiber or waveguide. In a fiber, for example, a portion of the optical energy can “leak” through the interface between the fiber core and the cladding via an evanescent field that essentially decays exponentially with the distance from the core-cladding interface. This evanescent leakage may be used to couple optical energy into or out of the fiber core, or alternatively, to perturb the guided optical energy in the fiber core.